


Bad Business

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Kidnapping, Potential Sex Slave, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Stacy wakes up in a van after a bad business deal.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bad Business

The back of a van had not been the place Stacy had planned to spend her day off, but one bad business deal had ways of turning powerful people against you and your friends. She had been too drunk to notice the signs that people were following her, and now she was in the middle of nowhere, gagged with her hands and feet tied together.

Stacy had known better than to trust her former partner with a big business deal. She had fired him for a reason.

“Bitch’ll look real nice in a maid outfit,” one of Boss Hauer’s dumbass lackeys said. “You think he’ll get her one?”

As a half-angel without magical abilities, Stacy was useless to most people, but there were plenty of people who had creepy fetishes, people who wanted to use her to feel more special than they were.

“Boss’ll have her cleaning so much stuff,” the second lackey said, “she be begging to sleep with him just have a break!”

“Shut up, idiot! Don’t let her hear the boss’s plans!”

There was some relief that Stacy would get to the mansion and have some ability to choose what happened to her body. Hauer was a creep with too much money, but he had some morals, at least. Not that kidnapping woman was anywhere near moral.

Stacy sighed, and she prayed she would escape. There was little chance, however. The mansion was full of more bodyguards than the damn White House, and Hauer was fond of his pets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day two of Whumptober2020!
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
